<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Private Urge by Skiplowave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869552">Private Urge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave'>Skiplowave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noblesse fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020, M/M, Praise Kink, caught masturbating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In middle of the night Frankenstein retreats to his underground lab to take came of certain "urge" that requires his attention. Something that nobody, not even his master should know about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noblesse fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Private Urge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing noblesse fic! Perfect timing for the anime coming out during Kinktober :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1:05am</em>
</p><p>Frankenstein eyed his digital clock. Everyone in the house was sound asleep, including his master. <em>Perfect.</em> Sliding out of bed, Frankenstein left his bedroom quietly and went down the hall. " Getting late night  snack, Boss?" Frankenstein looked towards the kitchen seeing Tao on his laptop munching on bag of chips.  He should've known the tech would be up this late.</p><p>" Just going tot he lab for some research."</p><p>" Oh need any help?"</p><p>" No thank you I rather do it alone. Please don't disturb me. <strong>Or else.</strong>"   </p><p>Tao gulped seeing purple aurora radiate around Frankenstein in the dark room. " S-sure thing boss. Was gonna hit the hay anyway." Frankenstein smiled with a nod and continued his walk. " Good. Make sure clean up after yourself. Goodnight." Leaving the kitchen, Frankenstein went to his lab.  He pushed the light switch on as the dark room quickly lite up. Next to the light switch was a keypad. He typed a password only he knew and Tao couldn't easily break into. A door slide open revealing hidden stairs. Walking down there was a secret study with various books and candles. It remind him of the old day. His own personal space...a special place to handle his <em>urges</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Frankenstein pulled small bottle of oil out of his robe pocket. Sitting down on his chair he sighed to himself. <em>Forgive me, Master.</em> Frankenstein pulled his member out from his pants. Using the other hand he pour some oil on it, hissing at the cool touch. Soon he began stroking himself picturing his hand was his master's. Frankenstein knew he shouldn't have such thoughts do such <em>vulgar</em> things especially of his master and yet. " Oh master~~" Frankentstein stroked himself faster just thinking of all the words the quiet noble would say to him. <em>My my Frankenstein....so messy.</em> Frankenstein moaned feeling pre-cum leak from the tip. He bit his lip imagining Rai slipping his soft hand underneath his shirt. <em>So nosy. I barely touched you here yet.</em>A whimpered echoed in the small room as Frankenstein tugged on his dick as his other hand played with his chest. <em>Are you close</em>. The voice of Rai whispered deep in his mind. " M-Master,,," <em>Are you close? As your master, I command you to cum now.</em> Frankenstein gasped cumming on his hand and chest. He sat back panting from his sudden release. Quietly, Frankenstein cleaned up his mess and retreated from his private study and left the lab as well. Tao was no longer in the kitchen and for that he was grateful.. He walked passed Rai's room feeling his face grow pink. <em>Good night, Master. </em>Frankenstein said to himself as he made his way to his own bedroom.</p><p>
  <em>Good night, Frankenstein. We should do this face to face next time.</em>
</p><p>Frankenstein stopped and turned around. " I-....." His face felt warmer than ever and quickly rushed to his bedroom locking the door. He climbed into the bed and just laid their forcing himself to think. When he woke up the next morning it just be another <em>lewd</em> thought in his head.</p><p>****</p><p>Rai sat in his bed staring at the now dirtied cloth. He smiled briefly discarding it in the trash next to him. Getting comfortable in his bed he can sense Frankenstein's thoughts running rapid. A slight punishment still<em> hiding</em> from him. But after tonight they can finally play together for real and personal this time...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All feedback is welcomed and let me know if I wrote the characters alright :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>